Many systems that provide warnings for possible mid-air collisions of aircraft use extrapolation of previous the aircraft flight vectors, and attempt to evaluate the distance between the two aircraft based on futuristic vectors. For commercial aircraft the flight profile is predictable so the rate of false alarms is relatively small. This is not the case for high maneuverability aircraft such as for example, fighter jets and training aircraft where the G-force capabilities are more than 3G, and can be up to 9G. Extrapolation for such aircraft gives many false alarms, even if non-linear extrapolation is used. Errors in extrapolation are sufficiently large thereby creating high false alarm rates. This influences pilots not to trust such warnings, quite often with fatal results. It also leads to predictions that are quite erroneous thus giving pilots a false sense of security.